Broken Bones and Quiet Thoughts
by ZaynIsVain
Summary: Short chapters, each consisting of points of view from each character.
1. Not Normal Life

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

_This is going to be a lot of chapters of one-shots. So, without further ado, chapter one:_

* * *

Ranma was a boy. A regular big-headed, food-slurping, insult-throwing, female-attracting jerk-faced boy.

Akane sighed. Another mundane day had passed.

Happosai running rampage throughout the halls of Furinkan, flinging the skirts of any unexpecting girl up, Ranma following behind closely, trying to catch the little perv.

Akane's posture deflated as she slumped futher into the pool of steaming water. When had she gotten used to living such a crazy life?

Of course, things had never been normal for her. Living in Nerima, life never had the chance to be anything _but_ wacky. Not with the residents.

First there was Kuno, full of narcissism, loaded with cash, and obsessed with trying to win over Akane, no matter how useless his attempts may be.

Then there was his sister, Kodachi. She shared these similar traits with him, although it was Ranma she chased. And her attempts worked alot better, and she was faithful to that one person, unlike her undecisive brother, torn between Akane and female Ranma, his 'pig-tailed goddess'. But she was also a phycopath, determined to mercilessly crush any love rivals, ready to capture Ranma Saotome with a swift move of sleeping powder covered roses or paralysis powder in a home-cooked meal. Whatever the weather, her insane plans almost never failed.

Amazon Shampoo, Ranma's self-decided fiancèe, smashed through walls, even right beside doors. A strong sixteen year old, babbling broken english and being, in Akane's eyes, a total bimbo. Come on, she doesn't even attend Furinkan high school. Has she even been to school? She knows no boundries of winning her man.

Ukyo Kuonji. Okonomiyaki chef, promised a life-long relationship with her 'Ranma-honey', Ukyo's tried alot to get his attention, but he sees her as a friend because he thinks of her as a guy. He always thought she was one up until recently, anyway!

Akane ran her fingers through her hair. She knew, no matter what happened, she shouldn't be surprised, but, somehow, it always shocked her that things could go to a futher extreme.

"The only good thing about Ranma is that those stupid morning fights for a date have stopped." Akane mumbled to herself, stepping out of the bath.

As she wrapped the towel around herself, Akane noticed that it had been awfully quiet for a while. All noise had seemed to drift away. "Bwee!"

_P-Chan?_ Akane wondered.

"Get back here, Ryoga!" Ranma's voice followed the angry pig's cry.

The door was flung open, the pig jumping swiftly into Akane's arms, snuggling into chest.

Of course, Ranma followed suit, skidding in to abruptly stop, Akane distracting him from thinking. "Errr..."

"RANMA!" Akane's anger flared up as he stared at her extremely exposed body.

Ranma's face was hot from the blood that rushed to his cheeks, now flushed, when he realised just where his gaze was set.

He bounded out of the room, Akane hot on his tail...

* * *

This literally _just_ came into my mind, so I wrote it and here is the outcome of some unplanned, spontaneous writing!


	2. Pass The Blame

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

Chapter 2:

_Ranma skidded to a halt for a moment, only to charge down the stairs, making an immediate right._

_"RANMA!" Akane shrieked, feet bashing against the wooden surface beneath them. In her angry blur, she forgot how to slow herself as she neared the top of the stairs. Panic overriding her senses, Akane's left arm, her weaker arm, gripping at the hem of the towel that barely covered her, her wet feet slipped, not enhanced with the control she usually had. Right hand flailing, she stumbled down the first couple of steps, falling in slow-motion as a desperate cry escaped her lips, eyes widening at the thought of pain. Bracing herself, Akane felt any ounce of hope that Ranma, or anyone, would catch her, Akane tumbled to the foot of the staircase, head bashing the last step, only seconds after her legs were crushed beneath her..._

_Ranma stopped as her heard Akane's voice ring out. He instantly turned on his heel, dashing back to see just what could have happened._

_The sight that met him was a grave one, indeed. Akane was a tangled mess on the floor, her right leg tucked awkwardly under her._

_"Akane... Are you alright?" Ranma asked._

_"I'm fine," she mumbled under her breath. Raising her arm, she took a hold of the banister, pulling herself up. As her leg moved, not even an inch, from where it was, she hissed, dropping back down to where she was before._

_"Akane?" Ranma moved a little closer._

_"Leave me alone, Ranma!" Akane snapped as the family appeared, one by one. "This would've never happened if you weren't such a... A pervert!"_

_"Oh, my..." Kasumi murmured as she saw the state Akane was in..._

* * *

Ranma shifted under the sheets of his futon. She was right, it was his fault. As much as he hated to admit it, he was the one who stared. The one who she chased.

Of course, he could blame Ryoga for running into Akane's arms at such a time. _What a perverted coward! _Ranma thought. _If only he'd admit everything and stop passing the blame onto me all the time!_

Ryoga had blamed Ranma for his curse, just because he left for China _three __**days**_ after Ryoga agreed on meeting up. Of course it wasn't his fault! He didn't intend or foretell Ryoga's following him. After all, he didn't even know where he was.

Ranma rolled onto his back, thinking about all the other crazy people he'd met along the way, like Mousse, who also liked to use Ranma as the reason for things in his life. Just because Shampoo had an interest in him, Ranma was, as always, the blame. Shampoo had an obvious lack of interest in the spectacled boy, but he couldn't just be a man about it. Nope, Ranma had to become the fault for something he was only _just_ involved. But it wasn't like he was making moves on her back!

Ranma sighed. Akane didn't even listen to him. It frustrated him to the point of no return. The way he went ignored when he tried to explian himself. And if they _did_ listen, they didn't believe him.

It was times like those he was glad he had the resources, like cement blocks, to break and his pops to practise his martial arts on him, but to take his frustration out on. And, of course, like most of their aquaitances, he'd scream at the top of his lungs.

But, one day, he hoped, things would change. Someday, he'll be able to explain himself. Be able to make friends who actually care.

Despite what he said, deep down, he cared what people thought. He cared about people's feelings, even if he oonly realised when they were upset a little too late.

Ranma let out a his breath, clamping his eyes shut as he felt something was missing...

Akane was missing. She wasn't down the hall, safely sleeping and not too far from him to look after her.

She was at the hospital, Dr. Tofu watching over her, instead of him.

And something inside felt lonely, but, more importantly, jealous.

_I wish I had someone to blame for everything in my life. Pops generally is to blame for everything, but what about Akane's not liking me? Or all those enemies? It's like I'm a freakin' phsyco-maniac magnet._

* * *

This is chapter two, second upload for the day, and, for anyone who hasn't heard, there is a poll on my profile for the story My Fiancee. I'm thinking of tickets to China, but head over there and tell me what you think.


End file.
